


Let's go out tonight (kill some stubborn myths)

by Isagawa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: "ptn ça joue les stratèges mais à côté ça devine à deux à l'heure hein" - Lisou, M/M, Pining, en réalité c'est moins du ship qu'une étude du personnage de Napoléon, other peeps are mentioned, parce que je l'aime, these two dorks i swear, useless references everywhere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "Mais au-delà de toute considération de prudence, son instinct - qui l’avait déjà emmené si loin, l’avait porté jusqu’à Paris - murmurait qu’Arno ne lui était pas hostile. Cet homme rencontré dans le cabinet d’un roi agonisant n’apparaissait sur aucun radar, pas même celui des adversaires.Napoléon n’avait jamais frayé avec un fantôme ; il prit cela comme un défi."1791 – et après. Napoléon ne s'est jamais considéré détective, mais il trouve en la personne d'Arno Dorian un mystère à élucider.





	Let's go out tonight (kill some stubborn myths)

**Author's Note:**

> > “Let's go out tonight,  
>  Kill some stubborn myths  
>  Set those ghosts alight, get into it”
>> 
>> — Nothing But Thieves, _graveyard whistling_
> 
> [There's now a [playlist](https://tinyurl.com/setthoseghostsalight) for this, wow] 

* * *

 

_Il avait relevé les yeux des papiers étalés sur le bureau en entendant des pas derrière la porte. Des pas légers_ _–_ _les pas félins, apprendrait-il plus tard, de quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude de se déplacer silencieusement_ _–_ _mais qui ne cherchaient pas à être discrets. Pas le pas lourd des gardes ; plutôt celui d’un homme qui croit les avoir tous éliminés, être seul._ _  
_ _La poignée avait tourné avec lenteur…_

_La porte ne s’ouvrit pas avec fracas, mais la manière dont Napoléon avait brusquement épinglé l’inconnu contre celle-ci équilibrait le silence. Choc d’un corps sur un autre. Souffle brusquement vidé des poumons. L’arme à feu prête à servir. Rapide, efficace, mortel._  
_Puis le bruit d’une lame qui chuinte, dégainée_ _–_ _où donc ? En position de supériorité, le Général avait claqué de la langue, méprisant. Un avertissement. Le rappel du pistolet contre le rein, là où tirer à bout portant est fatal ; long et douloureux. L’autre avait rengainé sans que Bonaparte n’ait réussi à voir la lame._  
_Sous ces doigts, s'était-il rendu compte, pas un instant le pouls de l’autre n’avait accéléré._  
_En se reculant de quelques pas (sept, il avait compté, il comptait toujours), en étudiant sa posture, en avisant son espèce d’uniforme, en réalisant qu’il n’appartenait ni aux Royalistes ni aux sans-culotte, Napoléon n’avait pas réussi à comprendre qui était cet homme._

_Peut-être, se dirait-il plus tard, ne l’ai-je pas tué par simple curiosité._

_À la place, il lui avait tourné le dos et lancé : « La capuche est un peu sinistre. Si je peux me permettre. »_

 

*

 

Arno Dorian était un mystère. Cette rencontre n’avait été que la première pierre de l'édifice d’énigmes qu’il représentait. Des murs toujours plus haut, où chaque réponse apportée ouvrait la porte à de nouvelles questions. La réalisation rapide que l'homme, plus qu’un militaire, était un meurtrier lui avait certes procuré quelque fierté, mais seulement pour qu’il comprenne peu après, avec retard, qu’il n’était pas pour autant un simple mercenaire.

(Du reste, Bonaparte aurait sans doute trouvé un peu vexant que l’objet de sa fascination ne soit qu’un classique tueur à gages.)

Il avait tenté avec obstination de trouver des renseignements sur l’homme qui s'était nommé “Arno Dorian” devant lui, dans le capharnaüm qu'étaient devenus avec la Révolution les rues, ses réseaux d’informateurs et l’administration parisienne. Il n’avait trouvé que des bribes, par-ci par-là. Si l'autre ne lui avait pas donné un faux nom, il semblait que quelque pouvoir supérieur l’avait bel et bien rayé de la carte. Aussi, quand l’autre fit plus tard irruption dans son bureau pour parler de Rouille, enchaînant les questions comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille, le Général hésita franchement à le mettre à la porte. Mais au-delà de toute considération de prudence, son instinct - qui l’avait déjà emmené si loin, l’avait porté jusqu’à Paris - murmurait qu’Arno ne lui était pas hostile. Cet homme rencontré dans le cabinet d’un roi agonisant n’apparaissait sur aucun radar, pas même celui des adversaires.

Napoléon n’avait jamais frayé avec un fantôme ; il prit cela comme un défi.

 

*

 

« J’aurais besoin de renseignements sur Théroigne de Méricourt… on dit qu’elle vous intéresse » attaqua un jour le militaire.

« Il me faudrait entrer dans une salonnière incognito, sur l’invitation d’un haut gradé » lui rétorqua Arno peu après.

« On vous a vu passer aux Invalides ; je soupçonne justement l’un de mes amis d’y fomenter quelque coup contre moi... » renvoya-t-il un mois plus tard.

Un rituel bien rodé, une action qui en entraîne une autre, des mois durant.

Napoléon Bonaparte était un homme d’action ; non de noblesse, ou pire, de société. Son système de faveurs et contre-faveurs l'exaspérait – mais à Rome, faites comme les Romains. Cela n'était au final que la plus basique forme de troc, agrémentée de belles paroles pour plaire aux bourgeois. Avec Arno, les choses au moins étaient directes, un accord clair d’un parti à un autre. Peut-être n'était-il ni allié ni ennemi, alors ; simplement, comme lui, un commerçant.

Arno atterrit au sommet de la tour sans qu’il ne l’ait vu arriver. Les mains toujours en mouvement, le pas sûr, le regard alerte et relevé pour ne rien manquer (l’homme avait le bon goût de n'être pas beaucoup plus grand que lui). Toujours le militaire l’observait avec attention. Autour d’eux, les faucons logeant dans l’édifice passaient en sifflant.

« J’ai entendu que vous me demandiez.

— En effet. J’aurais besoin de retrouver des documents à propos d’un royaliste compromettant…

Tandis qu'il lui expliquait succinctement l’affaire, Arno, le regard balayant sans cesse les alentours, hochait la tête de temps à autres pour lui montrer qu’il écoutait bien. Toujours sur le qui-vive, à attendre quelque chose, comme marchant sur des charbons ardents. Y dansant, même, avec une grâce infinie. Napoléon ne pouvait se cacher que le garçon l'intéressait de plus en plus. Quel genre d’homme a un félin caché sous sa peau ?

Quel genre de commerçant grimpe à mains nues la tour Saint Jacques ?

— Ce sera tout ? demanda Arno à la fin de son explication, tournant enfin la tête vers lui – l’ombre de la capuche cachait son regard, et Bonaparte réalisa que sous le tissu bleu-gris, il ne connaissait toujours pas la vraie couleur de ses yeux.

— Ces informations suffiront, je pense. Pour dire vrai, je vous les donnerais si seulement j’en avais d’autres, soupira-t-il. Il ne fait pas bon comploter à Paris par les temps qui courent. Personne n’est fiable.

— Il est vrai qu’un informateur avisé est à garder sous le coude, dit Arno en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Même si je n’ai jamais vraiment compris pour quoi vous complotiez exactement.

— Vous voulez m’arracher les vers du nez ? répliqua le militaire avec un sourire.

— J’aimerais comprendre, dit Arno lentement, quel rôle vous jouiez et jouez encore exactement dans cette grande mascarade de révolution. Le peuple semble vous être indifférent, mais les Royalistes ne vous tentent guère…

— Je n’ai encore pas de convictions arrêtées. Je viens de Corse ; bon nombre de ces messieurs de la Cour me penseraient, de ce simple fait, inculte à la science politique. (Arno ne savait pas exactement s’il avait tenté de cacher le cynisme derrière ses mots, mais il l’avait bel et bien entendu, haut et fort, de même qu’il avait vu le rictus méprisant sur son visage taillé à la serpe.) S’il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c’est que le Roi est un mollasson, un idiot s’il croit mériter la France. Et le peuple est plus idiot encore s’il croit pouvoir y gouverner seul.

— Vous pensez pouvoir gouverner à sa place, alors ?

La voix d’Arno était impeccablement maîtrisée, et ne laissait passer qu’une relative circonspection. Un visage impénétrable, parfaitement impénétrable, trop même pour faire croire que la conversation n’avait à ses yeux aucune importance. Napoléon serra les dents. Il voyait bien que l’autre cachait sans cesse, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent et il ne savait toujours pas comment aller au-delà de ce constat. Comment, une fois l’armure découverte, causer une brèche.

— Je n’ai certes pas cette prétention, répondit-il finalement. Mais il me semble que la France et l’Histoire ont pris rendez-vous il y a longtemps déjà ; peut-être même depuis Louis XIV, son royaume bâti sur des dépenses considérables, et la misère de son peuple. Nous nous approchons à pas rapides de ce rendez-vous. Et je pense que plus qu’un autre, vous devriez comprendre l’envie de faire partie de ce grand engrenage, monsieur Dorian. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas quel rôle vous jouez, _vous_ , dans ce fatras.

Il se mordit la langue brusquement, se rendant compte trop tard qu’il avait étalé son jeu devant lui. (Son interrogation mise au jour. Sa prudence au caniveau.) Mais Arno ne tourna seulement pas la tête.

— Oh, moi, dit-il avec lenteur, je cherche uniquement à éviter qu’il y ait trop de casse…

Comme si les points de suspension pouvaient clore une discussion de manière satisfaisante, il se rapprocha du rebord et sans détacher son regard de l’horizon, sauta ; sembla prendre son envol - et disparut.

Autour de la tour Saint-Jacques, les huissements des faucons se répercutaient sur les toits.

Napoléon réalisa qu’Arno n’avait rien demandé en retour, cette fois.

 

*

 

Les documents sur le Royaliste surgirent sur son bureau un beau matin, et Arno ne réapparut pas.

Napoléon savait où le trouver. Ou pour être plus exact : il savait qu’il pouvait le retrouver, s’il se mettait à le chercher. Ou pour être plus exact encore : il savait que s’il faisait courir le bruit qu’il le cherchait, Arno le retrouverait. Il aurait pu se sentir vexé de cette incompétence s’il n’avait pas autant de travail sur les bras - il n’avait de toute manière pas le temps de chercher le meurtrier, alors que ce soit l’autre qui le retrouve au final, quelle importance, vraiment ? Du temps gagné, c’est du temps gagné. Bonaparte était un esprit logique.

Il ne cherchait en réalité pas vraiment Arno Dorian. Celui-ci ne l’ayant pas recontacté, leur système de contre-faveurs était pour le moment en pause ; la balle était dans le camp d’Arno, et il lui appartenait de la relancer ou non. Cela faisait peut-être près d’un an, mais jamais Napoléon ne se serait risqué à lui demander deux services à la suite. Une faveur échangée, c’est du commerce - deux, c’est une dette. Bonaparte détestait se sentir redevable. Il s’était hissé là où il était à la force de ses propres bras, et ne tolérait pas que quelqu’un d’autre puisse prendre le crédit de sa réussite.

Il s’était toujours débrouillé seul. Il le pouvait encore.

Quand il épousa Rose Tascher de la Pagerie, cela faisait quelques mois qu’il était rentré à Paris, et un an et demi qu’il entendait partout murmurer le nom d’Arno sans plus voir son visage. On était en 1796. Deux ans après la chute de Robespierre, la France du Directoire était épuisée et miséreuse, et jamais Paris n’avait été aussi peu fiable. La capitale majestueuse se donnait des airs de bouge mal-famé. Le nom Dorian n’était pas le seul qu’on entendait au coin des ruelles, tard dans la nuit. On chuchotait partout _trahison_ ou _méfiance_. Napoléon avait été nommé Commandant en chef de l’armée d’Italie. Joséphine allait se retrouver seule à Paris.

Il n’était plus possible de la jouer solo.

Il s’était dit que l’autre le retrouverait dans un lieu insolite ; en soirée, dans un salon huppé ; en journée, entre deux couloirs ; à peine arrivé, toujours bientôt parti.

Il ne s’attendait pas à le retrouver en pleine nuit dans sa chambre à coucher.

Le cliquetis du pistolet qu’on arme retentit dans la pièce, vide à l’exception du corps immobile au centre de la pièce. Le souffle un peu court (l’entrée était gardée, ainsi que toutes les fenêtres, _comment_ _–_ ), Napoléon eut cependant l’esprit de vite rengainer, le regard fixé sur la silhouette sombre qui semblait l’attendre devant le lit mais ne s’était pas –crainte ou politesse ?– assise sur les couvertures. Si elle s’anima un peu lorsque le Commandant entra, cette statue ne sembla pas émue le moins du monde par le calibre pointé sur lui. Au milieu des ombres, Arno était presque indiscernable.

Napoléon se sentait, sans savoir bien pourquoi, brutalement touché par sa présence fantomatique.

« Vous revoilà donc », dit Arno, et après un an et demi de silence, c’était une bien pauvre entrée en matière. Bonaparte, peut-être parce qu’il avait eu peur, fut furieux tout à coup.

— C’est vous qui dites ça. Quelle ironie, cracha-t-il. On peut savoir où vous aviez disparu ?

— Allons, Bonaparte, quelle mouche vous a piqué ? » Sa voix était calme, mais le militaire sentit qu’il avait dérangé quelque chose sous la couverture impeccable. Après plus d’un an, il avait oublié cette vieille envie, ce défi stupide et fier, découvrir les secrets, ouvrir la brèche. « Je ne vous ai pas fait faux bond. Pendant que vous vous déplaciez en France – vous êtes devenu quelqu’un d’important, mon ami, le tout-Paris parle de vous – je rôdais tranquillement dans la capitale. C’est vous qui n’avez pas fait appel à mes services.

— J’attendais un retour, vous le savez. C’est comme cela que l’on fonctionne, je crois. Mais vous n’êtes pas revenus. Vous ne trouviez plus nos échanges à votre hauteur ? Mes informations n’étaient pas assez fiables, peut-être, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

— Je suis ému, je ne pensais pas que vous teniez autant à moi, rétorqua Arno, et sa voix était devenue froide à en faire pâlir un iceberg. Mais je vous en prie, si vous m’en voulez à ce point, racontez-moi pourquoi vous êtes revenu vers moi, _Commandant_. »

Bonaparte recula d’un pas et, brusquement exaspéré (surpris ?) de cet aveu de faiblesse, refusa de perdre davantage de terrain.

— Vous évitez la question ; vous ne savez pas expliquer ce que vous faites là non plus, lança-t-il en dernier recours.

Cela, enfin, sembla faire chanceler la confiance d’Arno. Son corps massif et silencieux, son corps de félin ramassé et prêt à bondir perdit en une seconde tout son élan ; et il ne resta que l’homme, hésitant et entouré d’ombres. Celui-ci rajusta sa capuche et s’autorisa un regard dehors, vers les feux qu’un allumeur de réverbère embrasait dans la rue. Napoléon était toujours à la porte. Il semblait qu’Arno était tout seul dans cette grande pièce vide.

« Ce n’est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à vos informations, Bonaparte. Mais je préfère avoir l’impression de parler aux gens parce que je les apprécie, et non parce que je les utilise. »

Sa voix coupa l’air, un couteau dans du beurre tendre. Puis un rire sec. « Seulement, voyez-vous ça, il semble que je vous apprécie un peu. » Il fit trois pas vers la fenêtre. « Je suis revenu car vous rendre service me fait passer le temps. Si tout le monde avait votre fierté crasse, Bonaparte, on ne s’en sortirait pas – on ne s’en sort déjà pas beaucoup de nos jours. Si vous voulez toujours de mes services-

— C’est le cas.

La vitesse de sa réponse, au moins, sembla tirer à l’autre un peu de satisfaction.

— Eh bien, si c’est le cas, je repasserai demain. Il se fait tard, et vous n’êtes pas le seul homme dans ma vie. » Etait-ce un sourire qui perçait dans sa voix ?

Si sourire il y avait, il avait pourtant disparu l’instant d’après, car Arno lança avec calme : « Au fait, Commandant. J’admets nos torts à tous les deux, les vôtres comme les miens, et je vous dois des excuses. Mais n’essayez plus de me parler sur ce ton. Vous pourriez bien devenir Roi de France demain matin, s’il me prenait l’envie de vous tuer, vous ne m’entendriez même pas approcher. »

Son départ fut comme toujours soudain et silencieux.

Lorsqu’il fut parti, Napoléon desserra les dents et déclara à la pièce vide : « Je tâcherais de m’en souvenir. » Il se sentait un peu livide. Il se sentait très vivant. Arno avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, et il faisait un froid de gueux.

Quand Joséphine vint se coucher et remarqua son teint pâle, elle lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils : « Eh bien, qu’as-tu ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

 

*

 

Lorsque Arno lui déclara sans ambages « Je ne vous comprends pas », Napoléon se dit que la vie était bien ironique parfois, et hésita entre rire et s’arracher les cheveux. On était le lendemain en début de soirée, et le jour laissait place à la nuit. La rue Chantereine se fondait dans une obscurité un peu bleue, des grenouilles croassaient, se prélassant dans le quartier marécageux ; et les deux hommes, appuyés côte à côte à la fenêtre sans se regarder, venaient de parler de la date de départ du Commandant Bonaparte pour l’Italie, et des détails pratiques concernant sa femme. Tous deux avaient, jusqu’à présent, très bien fait semblant d’avoir oublié l’altercation de la veille.

— Ah oui ? dit-il d’un ton léger. Je n’ai, pourtant, pas l’impression d’être l’homme le plus secret de cette pièce.

La phrase, calculée, fit froncer le nez à Arno. Mais il ne répondit pas. Toute discussion avec lui était un labyrinthe, et Napoléon avait l’impression d’avancer à pas minuscules, posant un pion après l’autre sur un échiquier immense. Arno ne lui laissait pas la moindre ouverture.

_Les échecs n’ont jamais mieux porté leur nom..._

— Vous ne me contactez pas pendant des mois, continua l’assassin. Puis vous devez vous absenter pour l’Italie –je ne vous ai pas félicité pour cette promotion, d’ailleurs– et c’est à moi que vous pensez. C’est à croire, et je le crois un peu, Bonaparte, que vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre femme.

Napoléon se raidit tout à coup.

— J’aime Joséphine passionnément, Arno, dit-il d’un ton un peu trop tranchant, un peu trop tendre (en lui la voix de son frère répéta, vieille rengaine, _il te restera toujours des points faibles, peu importe à quel point tu veux mettre l’esprit avant le coeur_ ). J’espère mal comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

C’était au tour d’Arno de froncer les sourcils.

— Pardonnez-moi. Je pensais sincèrement… je veux dire, tout flatté que je suis, j’ai du mal à comprendre que vous me fassiez réellement confiance pour la garde de votre épouse. Aussi m’étais-je dit… qu’un manque de confiance n’était pas spécialement gênant, dans le cas où vous n’auriez pas été dérangé que quelque chose arrive à votre femme.

— Pourquoi voudrais-je du mal à Joséphine ?

— Vous savez très bien la réputation qu’a votre épouse à Paris.

Napoléon sourit. Un sourire amer et désabusé, et en même temps presque moqueur. Arno se demanda quelques secondes ce que ce rictus voulait dire exactement, avant que Napoléon ne se mette franchement à rire ; un peu grinçant.

— Les commères parisiennes m’amusent... elles s’imaginent que je ne sais rien des tromperies de Joséphine. Du reste, ce n’est pas comme si elle le faisait derrière mon dos. Si je lui en voulais au point de la faire assassiner, je ne l’aurais pas épousée, voilà tout.

La capuche d’Arno était toujours bien ajustée, mais accoudés qu’ils étaient à la fenêtre, les lumières de la ville les éclairaient par en dessous. Elles mettaient en lumière ce menton fier qu’il n’avait qu’entre-aperçu, et sa bouche, et une espèce de moue d’incompréhension. « Vous avez l’air de lui en vouloir, pourtant. Certes, pas au point de l’assassiner… mais vous lui en voulez.

— Vous m’en blâmez ? Les plus grands salons parlent de ses liaisons. Certaines datent d’avant notre mariage. J’en suis bien conscient, et j’en sais sans doute plus que certaines salonnières sur ces questions.

— _Pourquoi_ l’épouser, alors ? s’exclama Arno soudainement avec une colère et une sorte de naïveté qui le surprirent.

— Parce que, et j’espère ne pas vous l’apprendre, Arno, les affaires de coeur ne sont jamais simples.

Le poing d’Arno se serra dans un spasme, un geste qu’il avait sans doute voulu discret mais que Napoléon ne manqua pas. La lumière de la rue, le menton, la bouche, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume ; il lui sembla toucher du doigt quelque chose, avant que les mains ne se décrispent.

— Croyez bien que vous ne m’apprenez rien là-dessus. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, les catacombes où vous m’aviez accompagné… Je fréquentais cette fille– je vous en ai déjà parlé je crois– _Élise_.

Un nom ; un désespoir tout en sobriété. Une déglutition, comme une goulée d’air avortée, et Arno se tut. Le militaire se souvenait vaguement d’une femme qu’il avait ardemment évoquée lors de leurs premières rencontres, il y avait plusieurs années maintenant. Rien qu’à la manière qu’il avait eu de prononcer le prénom, Bonaparte sut qu’elle était morte. Il ferma les yeux et décida, ici et maintenant, que sa fascination ne franchirait pas le seuil de ce fantôme.

— Vous comprenez donc mon dilemme, lança-t-il en posant ses deux coudes sur la fenêtre avec l’impression d’avoir coupé la parole au silence. Joséphine n’est pas idéale, loin de là. Mais je l’aime, et je savais à quoi m’attendre en l’épousant, c’est plus qu’il n’en faut. Les femmes sont comme les grandes batailles. Quitte à perdre, autant le savoir en avance.

— Vous en parlez comme d’une cause perdue, répondit Arno d’une voix un peu rauque.

— Vous savez, répliqua Napoléon, tout bas, on peut trouver de la beauté dans une déroute.

Un silence.

— Considérez-vous tout du point de vue d’un soldat ? demanda Arno en se tournant vers lui. Les hommes - sont-ils des batailles, eux aussi ?

Napoléon se tut quelques secondes ; il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien compris la question. « Plus simples à gagner, je l’espère », répondit-il enfin.

— Je vois », murmura Arno, mais si bas que Napoléon, en tournant la tête vers lui, crut l’avoir rêvé. Les yeux perçant, le tueur soutint son regard quelques secondes. Puis le replongea vers la nuit qui grimpait le long des murs.

— Il va falloir que j’y aille, reprit-il à voix plus haute, le café-théâtre va bientôt ouvrir. Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons d’ici votre départ en Italie. Je ferai attention à votre femme. Mais vous, faites attention à vous, Bonaparte.

Les yeux d’Arno posés – non, ancrés, fichés, plantés sur lui – avaient quelque chose de solide, de concret ; Napoléon balaya l’avertissement d’un revers de main : « Ne me dites pas que vous devenez sentimental.

— J’ai toujours été sentimental, répondit la voix grave d’Arno dans un sourire. Plus sérieusement, essayez de ne pas mourir. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir manquer votre rendez-vous avec l’Histoire.

Il se détacha du mur et Napoléon vit venir le moment où il allait disparaître, s’envoler en un quart de seconde sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Aussi, instinctivement et à la place d’un au revoir, sa bouche forma-t-elle les mots : « Vous savez, je trouve toujours votre capuche assez sinistre. »

Arno releva la tête et un vrai sourire anima ses lèvres pleines. C’est fou comme il était simple à lire, lorsqu’il laissait son visage s’ouvrir ainsi. Il eut un petit mouvement de menton moqueur, celui qui disait _il faudrait donc que je l’enlève pour vos beaux yeux ?_ et à la place, déclara lentement : « Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. A bientôt, mon ami. »

Il sauta lestement par-dessus le balcon et, sur le toit d’en face, se retourna pour le regarder. Napoléon, fermant la fenêtre, fit mine de n’avoir rien vu. C’était la première fois qu’il partait à ce point à reculons.

C’était la première fois que la salutation semblait aussi sincère.

 

*

 

Il avait juste envie de dormir.

Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne savait si c’était la pression des derniers mois, qui s’évanouissait en lui laissant une persistante impression de vertige, ou au contraire le soulagement et même l’extase de sa victoire quelques heures plus tôt ; mais ses yeux restaient grand ouvert malgré la fatigue, et ses mains tremblaient encore presque d’adrénaline.

Vienne s’étala, majestueuse et nocturne sous son regard, lorsqu’il se leva et marcha jusqu’au balcon. Les préliminaires de paix s’étaient bien passées, et de Leoben, lui et son armée avaient marché sur la capitale autrichienne. Dans quelques temps il serait à Rastadt, et après Rastadt il ne faudrait que quelques semaines tout au plus - en juillet, août peut-être - pour regagner Paris, qui serait alors profondément enfoncée dans l’été 1797. Il faisait frais, mais sa hâte lui brûlait le sang et c’est imperturbable que son regard sondait le paysage. Vienne était une ville superbe et ses lumières éparses ne laissaient rien présager des évènements passés, de la manière dont l’Europe s’était transformée en un théâtre et lui-même en son metteur en scène prodige.

Il avait hâte de retourner à Paris.

Il accueillit la pensée avec étonnement ; il n’avait jamais été pressé de retourner dans la capitale, grise et chaotique, qui avait toujours moins tenté de l’adopter que de l’avaler – comme partout, il lui avait fallu s’extraire de ses crocs pour ne pas se faire dévorer. En réalité, Bonaparte n’était pas très porté sur la mélancolie. Il n’y avait aucun lieu qu’il regrettait ; la Corse lui manquait, parfois, mais il n’avait jamais eu très envie d’y retourner pour autant. La mélancolie vous faisait vivre dans le passé, mais il était un homme de présent. Ce qui existait était là sous ces yeux : la vie ; Vienne ; cet instant d’avril. Quelle surprise, de réaliser qu’il avait hâte de revoir Paris. Il lui semblait que la ville n’avait toujours été qu’une carcasse, trépidante et vivante par le pouvoir qu’elle renfermait mais vide, toujours vide - et qu’elle s’était peuplée peu à peu quand il avait le dos tourné.

Vienne de nuit ressemblait à Paris, comme toute grande cité ressemble à une autre grande cité quand l’obscurité s’abat sur elles ; les bâtiments alentours creusaient l’ombre plus profondément ; le panorama était parsemé de lumières ; des rires de femmes, légers et frivoles, se faisaient entendre plus bas dans la rue, et une ou deux nobles traversèrent la rue devant sa fenêtre, inconscientes de la présence qui les observait derrière la vitre.

Il pensa à Joséphine, avec ce corps que tout Paris semblait vouloir s’arracher ; son rire un peu trop fort un peu trop vif, qui avait soulevé longtemps en lui une tendresse irrationnelle (même s’il sentait enfin son affection se transformer en ennui, et pensait _ce n’est pas trop tôt_ ).

Les femmes — comment les définir, comment expliquer une femme sans utiliser les mots _mauvaise idée._ Joséphine. Désirée, avec son sourire joli et un peu idiot - mais il était injuste, nota-t-il avec la colère de celui qui se découvre hypocrite, c’est lui qui s’était montré idiot à l’époque, lui, héros de la prise de Toulon et pourtant incommensurablement _stupide_.

Cette stupidité déjà qui l’avait poussé à réclamer Désirée pour lui alors que Joseph aussi avait des vues sur la jeune bourgeoise, déclarant sans ambage qu’il serait son mari, disqualifiant son frère de la course juste pour briser les fiançailles une fois Joséphine rencontrée, quelques mois plus tard. La colère dans la maison lorsque son frère avait appris ses desseins de pousser dans ses bras Julie, la voix de Joseph tonnant au-dessus de lui, et il avait répliqué : _Calme-toi, enfin, réfléchis, Julie sera mieux avec toi, vos caractères s’harmonisent davantage_ . Joseph avait eu un geste brusque et Napoléon avait cru, une seconde, qu’il allait le frapper. _C’est vrai que toi, tu réfléchis tellement ; tu as pris une ville et soudainement tu te sens le maître du monde._ La voix cinglante, qui s’était imprimée en lui si fort qu’il pouvait toujours l’entendre des années plus tard. _Sauf qu’il te restera toujours des points faibles, Napo, peu importe à quel point tu veux mettre l’esprit avant le coeur._

Cette stupidité toujours qui avait fait taire sa fierté même, une passion dévorante pour Joséphine alors même qu’il connaissait jusqu’au nom de ses amants ; assez pour qu’il l’épouse tout de même, et pour qu’il décide après coup, la fierté blessé, l’égo amer, qu’il ne se laisserait plus jamais aveugler ainsi.

Cette stupidité, enfin, qui–

Il soupira, fermant les yeux en espérant du même coup faire taire les bruits alentours. Il entendait des hommes plus bas dans la rue, une taverne au vu du volume, soupira en songeant que c’était sans doute les siens qui fêtaient la reddition autrichienne.

Idiot. Idiot idiot idiot et le souvenir de la voix de son frère continuait : _Je vais te dire, tu essayes de faire passer ça pour de l’esprit, tu y crois peut-être sincèrement d’ailleurs, mais tu n’écoutes que ton instinct, tu parades comme un jeune coq, c’est pitoyable._

Il avait compris, avec le temps – que Joseph n’était pas sincèrement en colère, surtout blessé, et que de sa douleur lui était venu le meilleur des avertissements. Qu’il avait tendance à n’en faire qu’à sa tête, à laisser parler son orgueil stupide avant ce cerveau que pourtant tout l’état-major français lui enviait. Cependant, c’était ce même orgueil qui l’empêchait aujourd’hui de totalement admettre ses défauts, lui faisait détourner la tête avec impatience quand la situation lui criait qu’il allait droit à sa perte. Sa faiblesse, justement, était de ne pas s’appesantir sur ses faiblesses.

Des faiblesses, il en avait plusieurs pourtant, et il passait une grande part de son temps à ne pas les nommer.

Les femmes étaient parties à présent, avaient disparu au coin de la rue depuis bien longtemps. Elles lui faisaient penser à ces soldats déserteurs, qui fuyaient le champ de bataille quand ça tournait mal. Mais, se dit-il avec contentement, aucun de ses soldats n’avait de raison de déserter ce soir ; pas quand le succès était si complet, que son plan s’était déroulé à la perfection, de A à Z. Ses paupières battirent quelques secondes et il sentit à cet instant à quel point elles étaient lourdes. Il avait eu beau arracher la victoire aux mains de l’ennemi – aux mains de son pays même, aux mains de ceux qui l’avaient propulsé à la tête d’une armée miteuse, mise sur pied uniquement pour faire diversion – il y avait plus que de la fierté dans son regard en cet instant. Il était fatigué, fatigué d’un épuisement qui atteignait enfin toutes les fibres de son corps et le laissait comme un naufragé sur une plage, après avoir été indéfiniment tourné et retourné par le courant.

Fatigué, au delà de toute mesure ; et heureux. De rentrer dans la capitale qui ne lui semblait plus si hostile. Sincèrement soulagé de retrouver ceux qui étaient parvenus à la peupler au fil des ans.

A ces mots un visage s’imposa à son esprit, mais il le chassa en tirant les rideaux.

 

*

 

Une série de _tic_ impossibles à différencier. Il passait les crans un à un avec la vitesse de l’habitude. L’oreille rapprochée du cadenas, les yeux alertes ; Arno avait toujours aimé faire ça. Même petit, avant d’être embringué dans cette sale histoire - sa vie - il s’amusait à trouver des cachettes secrètes et y rester des heures pour inquiéter les bonnes, il riait de trouver des coffres qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et la jouissance finale était les portes solidement cadenassées, celles qu’on ne peut pas forcer d’un coup d’épaule quand on a huit ans.

Il avait passé des après-midi entières dans un coin de couloir, à mettre une épingle dans une serrure rouillée, à entendre craquer les crans les uns après les autres. À avoir l’impression de décoder le monde entier au fond d’un corridor.

Napoléon, au-dessus de lui, avait les yeux attentifs et fixés sur ses doigts. Rentré fraîchement d’Autriche, les cernes sous ses yeux témoignant de la fête qu’on avait donné en son honneur la veille au soir au Palais du Luxembourg, et qui pourtant avait insisté pour venir. « J’aurais fini dans quelques secondes », murmura Arno.

Les tentures de velours rouge plongeaient la pièce dans une atmosphère étouffée et sanguine, quasi-violente. La passion, la luxure murmuraient derrière les cloisons. Tout, dans la couleur, la forme intime des fenêtres, les bruits et exclamations étouffées de l’établissement, criait le bordel. Paris était si peu fiable qu’on faisait confiance aux putes pour les sujets d’État.

Les Templiers ne faisaient confiance à personne d’autre qu’eux, cependant, et Arno aurait déjà dû trouver sur son chemin quelques-uns de ses ennemis. Il sentait leur absence peser comme une menace sur sa nuque. Le calme lui hérissait le poil.

Ce n’était pas normal.

Ses doigts dessinèrent un pendule, faisant osciller la pointe du verrou entre la gauche et la droite. _Tic, tic, tic,_ firent les crans passés dans le plus parfait silence.

_Schlac_ , claquèrent les rideaux dans le vent derrière eux, et _Arno ne se souvenait pas d’avoir ouvert la fenêtre._

Il se passa beaucoup de choses en deux secondes.

 

Les doigts d’Arno se resserrèrent sur le verrou, un réflexe instinctif face à la montée d’adrénaline,

Un bruit sourd, fort semblable à un pas retentit contre le parquet, entre cinq et dix mètres derrière lui,

Il y eut le son léger d’un pistolet qu’on charge à quelques centimètres de son oreille, venu de son compagnon - Dieu merci, Napoléon avait un caractère méfiant et la manie de n’aller nulle part sans arme à feu - et à l’instant de calme qui lui succéda, l’on pouvait deviner que le nouveau venu n’avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à deux adversaires,

Arno se redressa souplement, le coffre fermé à double tour s’ouvrant avec un cliquetis satisfait sous ses doigts, et se retourna.

 

La silhouette qui se tenait devant eux était sombre, habillée de gris, la seule tache de couleur sur ce presque-uniforme étant la croix rouge sang sur sa poitrine qu’Arno reconnut immédiatement. Il lui semblait, au vu de sa corpulence, que c’était une femme, mais le vêtement ample –bien que resserré aux jambes et aux poignets, pour la liberté de mouvements– ne permettait pas d’en savoir davantage.

Napoléon avait dégainé en un quart de seconde, et dans l’intervalle ramassé séparant l’entrée de l’ennemie de son attaque, Arno eut le temps de se sentir soulagé. Il avait été réticent à l’idée d’avoir le Corse à ses côtés ; bien qu’il le sache très capable de se défendre, c’était _sa_ mission, et l’autre avait voulu venir alors que rien ne l’y obligeait - il se sentait responsable.

« Si vous laissez ces documents où ils sont et que vous partez, je ne vous poursuivrai pas », lança la personne en face d’eux – une voix féminine comme il l’avait deviné, bien que grave, joliment voilée. Arno eut un rire bref. L’un d’eux ne sortirait pas d’ici vivant, tout le monde le savait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’on le prenne pour un demeuré ?

« Que fait-on, monsieur Dorian ? » demanda à côté de lui Napoléon, et Arno faillit presque répliquer avant d’entendre le ton à demi ennuyé, presque moqueur de l’autre ; bien sûr, le général avait tout aussi conscience de la situation que lui, et elle le contrariait sans pour autant l’inquiéter.

La nouvelle venue, par contre, n’avait pas l’air de prendre aussi bien les nouvelles. Aux mots du militaire, son regard avait quitté Arno qu’elle avait fixé sans ciller depuis le début en trouvant instinctivement le véritable prédateur, pour se poser sur son compagnon. Un pas en arrière, et elle lança d’une voix qu’elle avait sans doute voulue posée : « Monsieur Bonaparte… Je ne pensais pas vous trouver en si mauvaise compagnie. Un homme de votre rang–

— Mh, l’interrompit Napoléon sans ambages, un héros national à tuer, c’est épineux, j’avoue que ça ne fait pas très propre… Enfin, vous nous pardonnerez si nous n’avons pas ce genre de scrupules.

Il leva son pistolet, prêt à tirer, quand la voix de la templière fendit l’air :

— Et dire que j’avais la naïveté de vous penser intègre. Il faut croire que même les plus admirables peuvent se retrouver dans le camp des Assassins.

Napoléon sentit ses oreilles tinter, et dans l’incompréhension brève et la réalisation soudaine qui suivit la réplique, il eut un instant d’hésitation.

Son pistolet vola dans les airs, brutalement arraché à sa poigne ; la femme, ayant saisi sa chance, se trouva soudainement à près d’un mètre de lui. Il vit l’éclat d’une lame briller entre ses mains et fit un pas en arrière par réflexe, entendit l’air vibrer près de son oreille. Voulut contre-attaquer— en une seconde il réfléchit, l’arme blanche avait l’air longue, lourde, un combat au corps à corps désavantagerait l’adversaire. Il suffisait d’un pas en avant, la pousser de l’épaule, elle serait déstabilisée–

Une lame chuinta derrière lui et la voix d’Arno s’abattit brutalement : « _Reculez_. »

Napoléon obéit sans réfléchir.

Les deux corps devant lui entrèrent en contact, Arno utilisant l’avantage que lui donnait sa taille et sa carrure pour la percuter violemment. Ils s’effondrèrent ensemble et semblèrent lutter sur le sol quelques secondes (la lumière rouge filtrée par les rideaux ne permettait pas de distinguer leurs silhouettes) avant qu’une exclamation de douleur ne retentisse, répercuté sur le parquet et immédiatement absorbé par le velours. La voix n’était pas celle de son compagnon, et Napoléon lâcha une respiration qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Dans la brusque immobilité qui suivit le cri de reddition, les choses se firent plus discernables.

Elle était étalée par terre, dos au sol, le corps d’Arno plaqué contre elle. L’un des bras de l’homme retenait sa main à elle contre le plancher et les stabilisait ; l’autre bras du brun était replié, main à hauteur du visage de la femme. Au début Napoléon crut qu’il l’avait bâillonnée, mais en approchant de quelques pas il se rendit compte de sa méprise. La fille ne faisait aucun bruit parce qu’elle se savait acculée – une lame était posée à la base de sa gorge, sortant de la manche d’Arno.

Napoléon fut brusquement transporté plus de cinq ans en arrière, au jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés dans le cabinet royal et qu’il avait eu l’intuition d’une arme dégainée, sans parvenir à identifier d’où venait la menace.

— Comment avez-vous su que je serais là ? demanda Arno d’une voix rauque.

La poitrine de la femme s’élevait sporadiquement, respiration erratique, signe de la lutte courte mais violente dans laquelle ils s’étaient jetés ; contre son sein gauche, quelque chose attira d’un reflet l’attention du Général. Rouge dans la lumière vermeille, il dut plisser les yeux pour voir clairement - quand soudain les formes se mirent à faire sens, et qu’il reconnut une croix pattée. Il n’était pas inculte et connaissait l’existence de ces organisations qui, si elles agissaient dans l’ombre, n’avaient jamais vraiment tenté de cacher leur existence : le Grand Orient français ; les Shriners récemment ; les Oddfellows d’Angleterre. Et d’autres encore. La Croix pattée rouge, symbole immémoriel de l’Ordre du Temple. Et au-dessus d’elle, le corps d’Arno – un homme qui avait pu tenir tête à un membre d’une organisation pareille sans effort particulier, une lame secrète pointée contre sa gorge.

_(Même les plus admirables peuvent se retrouver dans le camp des Assassins.)_

Les pièces s’emboîtaient à toute vitesse.

Le rire jaune de la femme le ramena sur terre.

— Nulle force sur Terre ne m’obligera à te répondre. On sait tous que tu vas me tuer, alors - dépêche-toi. » Sa voix ne tremblait presque pas.

Les gens égorgés font un bruit étrange en mourant. Presque comique, vraiment. Un gargouillis, comme quelqu’un qui tenterait d’imiter le bruit d’une fontaine sans grand succès.

« Il faut partir vite, l’odeur va finir par alerter quelqu’un, lança Arno quelques instants plus tard, faisant les poches du cadavre avant de se relever. Vous pouvez récupérer les papiers ? »

Sa capuche avait glissé dans son dos dans la bataille, révélant des cheveux mi-longs attachés par un lien de cuir, un visage harmonieux. La courbe noble de la mâchoire. Une cicatrice presque horizontale sous le cerne gauche. Un nez qui avait dû être cassé un jour, mais s’était assez joliment réparé.

Napoléon se baissa, ramassa les papiers et son pistolet, et le suivit dehors. Il lui semblait qu’il était tombé par hasard sur un sentier presque effacé, et reprenait un jeu de piste oublié depuis longtemps. L’intérêt - pourquoi se mentir, la fascination - qu’il ressentait pour Arno Dorian était petit à petit devenu quelque chose de normal, de même que les secrets qu’il renfermait, mais il réalisait maintenant que sa curiosité ne s’était jamais éteinte ; mise en sourdine tout au plus, ses flammes étouffées. Il ne savait toujours presque rien, ni de ses origines, ni du fin mot de l’histoire concernant cette Elise dont il parlait avec des fantômes dans la voix, ni de la raison pour laquelle il surprenait souvent Arno l’étudier pensivement - mais ces connaissances nouvelles lui donnaient le vertige.

« Cette femme, l’intruse, c’était un Templier », dit Napoléon avec le ton de celui qui aurait voulu annoncer quelque chose mais est le seul surpris. Le canon de son arme fumait encore au bout de son bras, donnant l’impression que sa main flambait. Arno qui le précédait se retourna souplement, le regard fixé sur lui. Tout dans ses gestes criaient l’aptitude à tuer ; tout dans sa foulée criait le félin ; et sa manière de s’élancer dans la nuit,

comme un oiseau de proie,

un _rapace_

Comment n’avait-il pas compris plus tôt ?

Il avait posé la plus importante pièce ; celle qui prend tant de place que l’on peut se passer du reste du puzzle. L’autre l’observait toujours ; et quand Napoléon releva la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il vit qu’Arno le savait.

_Et dire qu’il l’avait pris pour un simple mercenaire._

— Vous êtes Assassin, alors.

Arno sentit sans doute la majuscule du mot, car son pas ralentit imperceptiblement.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit-il, et Napoléon eut la surprise de découvrir que son ton était moins irrité qu’égal. Cela changerait-il quelque chose ?

— Tout dépend. Que se passerait-il si l’on vous donnait un jour l’ordre de me tuer ?

Cette fois-ci Arno s’arrêta franchement. Quand il se retourna vers lui, il y avait sur son visage une accusation implicite ; l’air de dire, _bien sûr, vous étiez obligé d’ouvrir directement les hostilités._ Mais Arno Dorian était un garçon comme il faut. Aussi, au lieu de rétorquer avec acidité, répondit-il lentement :

— Vous m’en verriez désolé. »

Un frisson parcourut les doigts de Napoléon, un vieux reste d’arrogance lié à quelque chose de plus profond. Il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu’Arno continua : « Et ça n’arriverait pas. Je serais bien incapable de vous tuer ; ils enverraient sans doute quelqu’un d’autre que moi. »

Le Général eut envie de répliquer par un trait d’esprit, mais quelque chose l’en empêcha. Peut-être l’oeillade qu’Arno lui jeta, avant de sonder le reste du couloir et de lui murmurer : « Il faudrait vraiment que l’on se dépêche de sortir d’ici. » Peut-être l’absolue simplicité avec laquelle il avait avoué ses fragilités.

Ils sortirent par les égouts comme cette fois-là, cinq ans plus tôt, et Napoléon le suivit presque aveuglément. L’Assassin n’avait pas pris la peine de remettre sa capuche, et malgré la discussion qu’ils venaient d’avoir, le militaire ne l’avait jamais vu si ouvert - captivant. Comme s’il accrochait la lumière. Les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette, sa démarche fauve, la tâche sombre et humide sur sa manche, Napoléon songea avec une sorte de défaitisme : _reconnaître ses faiblesse ; on en revient toujours à ça._

 

*

 

La nuit d’après, il rêva qu’Arno l’égorgeait, mais tout était flou, bizarrement indolore. Sur les sillons que son sang traçait entre les montagnes entourant Toulon, de la mitraille flottait dans le courant, qui, déchirée, libérait des plumes grises. Arno prenait la route, ouvrant la marche comme il le faisait toujours. Napoléon avait brusquement envie de le rattraper.

 

*

 

—  Je ne vous ai jamais remercié, dit Arno.

Napoléon eut un rire sec, mais pas moqueur. Deux semaines plus tard, constata le Versaillais, les cernes qui avaient creusé ses yeux s’étaient enfin résorbés, et ses gestes étaient plus alertes.

— Pour l’autre jour ? J’ai été assez inutile, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais merci du compliment.

— De manière générale. Vous m’avez sauvé la mise plus souvent que vous ne le pensez.

La conversation était presque intime. Le soir tombait à toute vitesse. Le nouvel an avait fait sonner la veille toutes les cloches que comptait Paris, et Notre-Dame en particulier s’en était donné à coeur joie. Joséphine était absente, ayant préféré fêter Noël avec sa famille ; Bonaparte se demanda combien de temps ils pourraient cacher qu’il y avait de l’eau dans le gaz entre eux. Une bougie flambait dans le coin de la pièce, et il hésita un instant à en allumer d’autres, mais l’atmosphère était trop confortable pour vouloir bouger.

Arno attendait patiemment sa réponse, un sourire léger jouant sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient assis face à face, lui sur un fauteuil et son interlocuteur devant lui, sur un canapé ; leurs genoux se frôlant par intermittences.

— Ce n’est rien. Si l’armée m’a appris une chose, c’est de ne pas laisser ses alliés seuls sur un champ de bataille. Peu importe le champ de bataille. Ça, concéda Napoléon, et remplir des canons.

Un rire résonna dans la pièce ; Napoléon, qui s’était penché pour mettre en ordre quelques papiers, ne releva pas la tête. Arno feuillettait un livre sans doute pioché sur il ne savait quelle étagère ; un tic que Bonaparte, malgré toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, ne trouvait que modérément insupportable.

— Je ne vous ai jamais remercié non plus, continua l’Assassin, de ne pas m’avoir plus interrogé sur Elise. C’est juste. Difficile, parfois. Je l’aimais.

— J’avais cru comprendre. » Napoléon jeta un regard à la silhouette éthérée de l’autre, rongée par les ombres grandissantes qu’abritait la chambre. Ses mains le démangeaient.

(Il repousse la pensée qui le frôle.)

—  Elle devait être une sacrée femme pour que vous vous intéressiez à elle, dit-il lentement, surpris par la sincérité dans sa voix.

Autour d’eux le soir s’installait, enveloppait chaque centimètre sur lequel elle pouvait mettre la main, recouvrait– sans rien remplir. Arno Dorian, manteau bleu yeux sombres cicatrice en travers du nez, se tenait sur son fauteuil comme au centre du monde. Calme. Prêt à laisser la nuit l’avaler.

(Il y a Arno, ses squelettes dans le placard, l’envie inexpliquée de le suivre)

— Ce n’est pas pour me vanter, mais je pense ne m’intéresser qu’aux personnes intéressantes.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, que Napoléon avait peur de ne pas oser analyser. Les mains du militaire le démangeaient. Il aurait voulu les écorcher contre le mur.

(Arno sur les chemins de Toulon et de Vienne, l’absence de douleur, la lourde odeur du sang.)

— Seigneur, dit-il avec un ton léger pour ne pas trop s’exposer, se pourrait-il que je sois intéressant ?

Arno relève les yeux, regard épais ; lent ; palpable. Sa voix est basse, un peu rauque. Ses mains à lui ne tremblent pas. « Oh, dit-il dans ce qui s'étire en un siècle ou un quart de seconde, mais vous êtes _fascinant_ , Bonaparte. »

Lorsqu’il se penche vers lui l’autre l’attend. Le baiser est radicalement aveuglément imprudemment magnifiquement irrévocable. Ils s’embrassent, ses mains sont sur la chemise d’Arno et il lui semble qu’une chaleur folle émane du tissu (provient-elle de ses propres doigts). Les mains de l’Assassin sont proches de ses cuisses, sur ses cuisses– avec une poigne qui doit être la sienne, il s’accroche à ses cheveux et effleure le tissu rêche de la capuche qui menace de tomber– cette maudite capuche, il veut l’arracher et la déchirer, ses _yeux_ , il veut—

Il veut tout de lui. Veut tout extraire de son être, aspirer la moindre parcelle d’ombre, le percer à jour, récolter vérités et gémissements entremêlés. Veut combler cette chose qui grogne dans son ventre assez fort pour que tout vibre dans son torse, sous sa gorge, prêt à l’étouffer. Veut être assuré que la fidélité incompréhensible d’Arno n’est pas une erreur de parcours. Mais les mains de l’Assassin restent tout contre lui, et lorsqu’il passe des doigts indiscrets sous sa chemise, Arno a une inspiration brusque - honnête et brûlante, et Bonaparte devient un mélange fiévreux de hâte et de soulagement. Mâchoire décrochée, il l’approche plus près et se demande d’où lui vient une telle soif.

Arno le soulève et son dos s’écrase contre le mur ; l’embrasse plus profondément, avec un empressement qui semble dire _enfin_ ; s’éloigne un peu.

« Je commençais à croire qu’il faudrait me résoudre à demander des conseils à Sade, halète-t-il – son souffle est chaud quand il échoue près de son oreille –, je ne sais pas si vous mesurez à quel point j’étais _désespéré_. »

Sa bouche se pose tout contre sa mâchoire — et Napoléon inspire, une fois, profondément, pour que son cerveau ne s’effondre pas sur lui-même.

 

*

 

Bien plus tard – lorsque Napoléon reboutonne sa chemise, remet de l’ordre dans ses cheveux, et réenfile le costume de Bonaparte – il jette un regard à la silhouette au bord du lit. Arno est assis, col de chemise défait lâchement drapé sur son épaule, offrant une vue de trois quarts de son dos, son profil, un peu de son flanc. Avant qu’il ne rentre sa chemise dans son pantalon, Napoléon aperçoit une marque sombre, hématome prudemment caché tout contre la peau, suçon rapidement dissimulé, et qui semble partie intégrante du corps plutôt que sa propre oeuvre d’art.

Arno lui rend son regard, et ses yeux sont indéchiffrables. Il est probable qu’il sourie ; il est probable qu’il ne sourie pas. Napoléon ne le comprend toujours pas. Mais il sait, au fond de lui – du bout des ongles, jusque dans la moelle de ses os : tout est clair entre eux.

Ayant fini de s’habiller, l’Assassin se relève. « Bon, eh bien, dit-il, et sa voix est chaude, je vous dis à plus tard. »

En une seconde, il s’est évaporé.

Pourtant, juste avant qu’il ne saute, dans l’instant où il se perche au rebord de la fenêtre, le vent ramène en arrière un pan de son manteau et révèle la chemise coincée dans le pantalon, un peu froissée, travail rapide. Napoléon se dit que, aussi épaisse qu’elle soit, il peut voir clairement au travers l’ecchymose qu’elle cache à tous les regards.

Il se dit que peut-être, s’il ne peut connaître tous les secrets d’Arno, cela pourrait lui suffire d’en faire partie.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il y avait réellement des grenouilles dans la rue où habitait Napo, j’invente rien ok ( https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rue_de_la_Victoire_(Paris) )  
> En vérité, je crois que Joseph n’a pas pris aussi mal le fait que Napoléon lui ravisse Désirée ; et j’ai omis pour des biens scénaristiques une anecdote que pourtant j’adore : si Napoléon propose Julie à Joseph plutôt qu’une autre des sœurs de Désirée, c’est parce qu’il avait vu que celle-ci était très amoureuse de son frère.
> 
> Je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de fanfics et sites sur Napoléon pour le caractériser, notamment pour ses opinions politiques ; je ne les ai pas sous la main là tout de suite, mais je les référencerai plus tard ! 
> 
> La playlist partagée au début ne correspond pas forcément niveau paroles, mais ce sont les chansons que j'écoutais en boucle en écrivant, et je pense que leur ambiance et celle de la ff sont cohérentes ! Ça donne un aperçu de mon état d'esprit en écrivant, c'est toujours intéressant.
> 
> Pour celleux qui ont suivi l'écriture de cette fanfic sur Twitter : je vous mets au défi de trouver les références dont j'ai parlé et la phrase du ship absolu dont j'ai dit que personne n'allait la remarquer ;)


End file.
